The present disclosure relates generally to chewing gum products and apparatuses and methods for making the same.
Center-filled chewing gum products enjoy widespread consumer appeal. Production systems for keeping pace with the high consumer demand for these products typically include a forming device which feeds a center-filled chewing gum rope between opposing first and second forming members. The forming members cooperatively engage to form the rope into sealed center-filled chewing gum pieces.